Rotating spits are suitable in particular for preparation of doner kebabs or gyros or the like. To prepare food, the rotating spits are equipped with a heat radiator or heating element which acts on the foodstuffs from outside and grills said foodstuffs.
Rotating spit grills are generally known and have become widely used, especially in the fast food sector. To prepare the food, individual pieces of meat are placed onto the generally vertical central body and, by turning the spit relative to the heating element, in particular the heat radiator, the foodstuffs or meat are grilled and are then cut off in portions with a knife from the top downward. In this way, a core area of the foodstuffs layered on the central body, and not yet grilled, is exposed to the heating action of the heating element or heat radiator, as a result of which a further layer of the foodstuffs is grilled and cooked in a short time. DE 197 40 659 C2 discloses a device of this kind. A device for preparing meat is known from DE 691 01 473 T2, said device having an outer housing and an inner housing and also a fan for circulating cold air in the space between the inner housing and the outer housing. In this way, the bottom of the processing area in which meat is prepared is cooled more strongly than the top, and fat sprayed onto the bottom runs down instead of adhering to it and possibly burning. The cold air does not come into contact with the foodstuffs that are to be prepared.
Especially in the case of large rotating spits with corresponding amounts of foodstuff, it may happen that a relatively long period of time elapses before all of the foodstuff or meat is completely grilled and used up. This can lead to a situation where the generally raw meat near the central body dries out or even turns rotten.